Graphical diagrams (e.g., hand-drawn sketches or diagrams, computer aided sketches or diagrams, etc.) are a natural way of expressing ideas. For example, software developers often draw diagrams (e.g., by hand, or using a computer aided sketching or diagramming program) to represent ideas and design new models. One type of diagram that developers draw is a topology diagram depicting computing system components and their arrangement/relationships. For example, a developer may draw a topology diagram representing a logical topology for a logical network. Such topologies might be designed in, e.g., hand-drawn diagrams on paper or on a white board, or in computer based diagrams or images. However, deployment of topologies after they are drawn has traditionally required manual user input into a graphical user interface (UI) or using an application programming interface (API), which can be tedious and error prone.